1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Politically Communist and/or Socialist
Communism In the political and social sciences, communism (from the Latin communis, neanin in English: "common, universal") is a social, political, and economic ideology and movement whose ultimate goal is the establishment of the communist society, which is a socioeconomic order structured upon the common ownership of the means of production and the absence of social classes, money, and the state. Communism is usually placed on the far-left within the traditional left–right spectrum. *''Core ideas include-'' #Abolition of the social class system. #The common holding of all communal property. ##Communal ownership of local and unimportant property. ##Communal ownership of more important things or corporate property. #All economic and social activity is controlled by the state. #A system in which each person can both contribute and receive according to both their ability and needs. #A totalitarian or anarchist state dominated by a single and thus self-perpetuating political party that scribes to the above ideals. #Arbitarily takeing rich people's assets and the giving them to the poor for free. #The world wide spread of it's ideals, by force if nessasery. Ultimately, Communism, political Monetarism and Conservatism are incompatible with democracy, general public prosperity and civilization in general. Communism is a destructive system of social backwardness, either anarchic or dictatorial, extremely violent and classiest. Conservatism is a destructive system of social backwardness, classicist, makes social inequality and promotes general social prejudice. Monitraisum is a destructive system of corporate greed, heavily skewing the economy away form costly heavy industry toward the more profitably retail sector, makes fiscal inequality and promotes general disregard of human values in favor of the love of money prejudice. Anarchist communism Marxism-Leninism Stalinist Maoism Titoism Hoxhaism Hoxhaism is a variant of anti-revisionist Marxism–Leninism that developed in the late 1970s due to a split in the Maoist movement, appearing after the ideological row between the Communist Party of China and the Party of Labour of Albania in 1978. It is a separate international tendency within Marxism-Leninism, and is sometimes compared to Titoism. Hoxhaism demarcates itself by a strict defense of the legacy of Joseph Stalin, the organisation of the Soviet Union under Stalin, and fierce criticism of virtually all other communist groupings as "revisionist". Critical of the United States, the Soviet Union, China, and Yugoslavia, Enver Hoxha labeled the latter three "social-imperialist" and condemned the Soviet invasion of Czechoslovakia in 1968 before withdrawing from the Warsaw Pact in response. Hoxhaism, like Titoism, asserts the right of nations to pursue socialism by different paths, dictated by the conditions in that country— although Hoxha personally held that Titoism, in practice, was "anti-Marxist" overall. Hoxha declared Albania the only state legitimately adhering to Marxism–Leninism after 1978. The Albanians succeeded in ideologically winning over a large share of Maoists, mainly in Latin America (such as the Popular Liberation Army and Marxist-Leninist Communist Party of Ecuador, as well as the Communist Party of Brazil), but they also had a significant international following in general. Following the fall of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania in 1991, the Hoxhaist parties grouped themselves around an international conference and the publication Unity and Struggle. The Old Left The New Left The New Left was a broad political movement mainly in the 1960s and 1970s consisting of educators, agitators and others who sought to implement a broad range of reforms on issues such as gay rights, abortion, gender roles, and drugs, in contrast to earlier leftist or Marxist movements that had taken a more vanguardist approach to social justice and focused mostly on labor unionization and questions of social class. Sections of the New Left rejected involvement with the labor movement and Marxism's historical theory of class struggle, although others gravitated to variants of Marxism like Maoism. In the United States, the movement was associated with the Hippie movement and anti-war college-campus protest movements including the Free Speech Movement. It was more hard liberal than anything else and was part of the youth\Hippy narco-subculture. It admired the works of Herbert Marcuse, Ernst Bloch, Fidel Castro, Che Guevara, Mao Zedong (who was ironicly even more blood thirsty than their enemy Stalin), John Lennon and Ho Chi Minh. The Weather Underground Organization (WUO) were part of this movement. they were Maoism Guevarism Guevarism is a theory of communist revolution and a military strategy of guerrilla warfare associated with Marxist revolutionary Ernesto "Che" Guevara, a leading figure of the Cuban Revolution. During the Cold War, the United States and Soviet Union clashed in a series of proxy wars, especially in the developing nations of the Third World, including many decolonization struggles. After the 1959 triumph of the Cuban insurrection led by a militant "foco" under Fidel Castro, his Argentine-born, cosmopolitan and Marxist colleague Guevara parlayed his ideology and experiences into a model for emulation (and at times, direct military intervention) around the globe. While exporting one such "focalist" revolution to Bolivia, leading an armed vanguard party there in October 1967, Guevara was captured and executed, becoming a martyr to both the World Communist Movement and the New Left. The emerging communist movements and other fellow traveler radicalism of the time, however, either switched to urban guerrilla warfare before the end of the 1960s, and/or soon revived the rural-based strategies of both Maoism and Guevarism, tendencies that escalated worldwide throughout the 1970s, by and large with the support from the communist states and the Soviet Union in general and Cuba's Castro regime in particular. Another proponent of Guevarism was the French intellectual Régis Debray, who could be seen as attempting to establish a coherent, unitary theoretical framework on these grounds. Debray has since broken with this. In Che Guevara's final years, after leaving Cuba, he advised communist paramilitary movements in Africa and Latin America, including a young Laurent Kabila, future ruler of Zaire/DR Congo. The day after his execution on October 10, 1967, Che Guevara's corpse was displayed to the world press in the laundry house of the Vallegrande hospital in Bolivia. Socialism Socialism is a range of leftist economic and social systems characterised by social ownership and democratic control of the means of production; as well as the political ideologies, theories, and movements that aim at their establishment. Social ownership may refer to forms of public, cooperative, or collective ownership; to citizen ownership of equity; or to any combination of these. Although there are many varieties of socialism and there is no single definition encapsulating all of them, social ownership is the common element shared by its various forms *''Core ideas include:'' #The communal ownership and control of the means of production and distribution, of capital, land, etc., to be redistributed trough out the community as a whole. ##Communal, especially employee control of the company. #The means of production (factories, farms, mines, etc.) are owned and controlled by the state ##The locally collective or ultimatum governmental ownership and administration of the means of production and distribution of goods. #A Greater tax burden on rich people, #A smaller tax burden on the poor, #Strong trades unions. #A welfare state. #Abolition of the social class system. #No major private property ownership. #A democratic social and economic procedure or practice in accordance with this theory's above ideals. Clause 4 Labour The Loony Left The London's political 'Loony Left' were part of this movement. they were Blairisum In British politics, the term Blairism refers to the political ideology of former leader of the Labour Party and Prime Minister Tony Blair. It entered the New Penguin English Dictionary in 2000. Proponents of Blairism are referred to as Blairites. Politically, Blair has been identified with record investment into public services, an interventionist and Atlanticist foreign policy, support for stronger law enforcement powers, a large focus on surveillance as a means to address terrorism and a large focus on education as a means to encourage social mobility. In the early years (circa 1994–1997), Blairism was also associated with support for European integration and particularly British participation in the European single currency, though this waned after Labour took office. New Labour developed and subscribed to the "Third Way", a centrist platform designed to offer an alternative to both complete capitalism and absolute socialism. The ideology was developed to make the party progressive and attract voters from across the political spectrum. New Labour offered a middle way between the neo-liberal free market economics of the New Right, which it saw as economically efficient, and the ethical reformism of post-1945 Labour, which shared New Labour's concern for social justice. New Labour's ideology departed with its traditional beliefs in achieving social justice on behalf of the working class through mass collectivism; Blair was influenced by ethical and Christian forms of socialism and used these to cast a modern form of socialism. *''Core ideas include-'' #New Labour tended to emphasis social justice, rather than social equality. #The equal worth of citizens, #The equal rights to be able to meet their basic needs, #The requirement to spread opportunities as much as possible, #To end unjustified inequalities. #The Croydon Tramlink. #The Scottish Asembaly #To give citizens equal political and economic liberty and also as the need for social citizenship. #Supporting the poor, needy and minority groups. #The equal distribution of opportunity, with the caveat that things should not be taken from successful people to give to the unsuccessful. #New Labour accepted the economic efficiency of free markets and believed that they could be detached from capitalism to achieve the aims of socialism, while maintaining the efficiency of capitalism as a "dynamic market economy". #Markets were also useful for giving minor-corporate power to consumers and allowing citizens to make their own fiscal decisions and act responsibly. #The party did not believe that public ownership was efficient or desirable and oppsed centralised public ownership was important to the party. #The public-private partnerships and private finance initiatives. #Welfare reforms like the Working Families Tax Credit, the National Childcare Strategy, New Deal (I was on it in 2001) and the National Minimum Wage. #Morefree market economic growth. #Parts of New Labour's political philosophy linked crime with social exclusion and pursued policies to encourage partnerships between social and police authorities to lower crime rates. Other areas of New Labour's policy maintained a traditional approach to crime; the prison population in 2005 rose to over 76,000, mostly owing to the increasing length of sentences. #Following the September 11 attacks, the Labour government attempted to emphasis counter-terrorism measures. From 2002, the government followed policies aimed at reducing anti-social behavior; in the 1998 Crime and Disorder Act, Labour introduced Anti-Social Behaviour Orders (ASBOs). #The heavy use of "Spin doctors", especially over the 1998-2002 Millennium Dome construction experiences and usage fiasco. Social\Socialist anarchism Social anarchism (sometimes referred to as socialist anarchism) is a non-state form of socialism and is generally considered to be the branch of anarchism which sees individual freedom as being dependent upon mutual aid. Social anarchist thought generally emphasizes community and social equality. Social anarchists advocate the conversion of present-day private property into social property or the commons, while retaining respect for personal property. The term is used specifically to describe those who place a higher emphasis on supporting the communitarian and cooperative aspects of anarchist theory than other anarchists. It is generally considered an umbrella term which includes (but is not limited to) collectivist anarchism, anarchist communism, anarcho-syndicalism, and social ecology. The term "social anarchism" is often used interchangeably with libertarian socialism, left-libertarianism, or left anarchism. It emerged in the late 19th century as a distinction from individualist anarchism. Ba'athisum Ba'athism (Arabic: البعث‎ al-ba‘ath meaning "renaissance"/"resurrection") is an Arab nationalist ideology that promotes the development and creation of a unified Arab state through the leadership of a vanguard party over a progressive revolutionary government. The ideology is officially based on the theories of the Syrian intellectuals Zaki al-Arsuzi (according to the pro-Syrian Ba'ath movement), Michel Aflaq and Salah al-Din al-Bitar. A Ba'athist society seeks enlightenment, renaissance of Arab culture, values and society. It supports the creation of one-party states, and rejects political pluralism in an unspecified length of time – the Ba'ath party theoretically uses an unspecified amount of time to develop an enlightened Arabic society. Ba'athism is based on principles of Arab nationalism, pan-Arabism, Arab socialism, as well as social progress. It is a secular ideology. A Ba'athist state supports socialist economics to a varying degree, and supports public ownership over the heights of the economy but opposes the confiscation of private property. Socialism in Ba'athist ideology does not mean state socialism or economic equality, but modernisation; Ba'athists believe that socialism is the only way to develop an Arab society which is truly free and united. The two Ba'athist states which have existed (Iraq and Syria) forbade criticism of their ideology through authoritarian governance. These governments have been labelled as neo-Ba'athist, because the form of Ba'athism developed in Iraq and Syria was very different from the Ba'athism of Aflaq and al-Bitar; for example, none of the ruling Ba'ath parties actually pursued or pursues a policy of unifying the Arab world. The Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party (Arabic: حزب البعث العربي الاشتراكي‎ Ḥizb Al-Ba‘ath Al-‘Arabī Al-Ishtirākī) was a political party founded in Syria by Michel Aflaq, Salah al-Din al-Bitar and associates of Zaki al-Arsuzi. The party espoused Ba'athism (from Arabic: البعث‎ Al-Ba'ath or Ba'ath meaning "renaissance" or "resurrection"), which is an ideology mixing Arab nationalist, pan-Arabism, Arab socialist and anti-imperialist interests. Ba'athism calls for unification of the Arab world into a single state. Its motto, "Unity, Liberty, Socialism", refers to Arab unity, and freedom from non-Arab control and interference. Aflaq is today considered the founder of the Ba'athist movement, or at least, its most notable contributor. There were other notable ideologues as well, such as Arsuzi and Salah al-Din al-Bitar. From the founding of the Arab Ba'ath Movement until the mid-1950s in Syria and the early 1960s in Iraq, the ideology of the Ba'ath Party was largely synonymous with that of Aflaq's. Aflaq's view on Arab nationalism is considered by some, such as historian Paul Salem of the Middle East Institute, as romantic and poetic. In intellectual terms, Aflaq recast the conservative Arab nationalist thoughts and changed them to reflect a strong revolutionary and progressive tendency which developed in harmony alongside the decolonisation and other events which happened in the Arab world at the time of his life. He insisted on the overthrow of the old ruling classes, and supported the creation of a secular society by separating Islam from the state. Not all these ideas were his, but it was Aflaq who succeeded in turning these beliefs into a transnational movement. The core basis of Ba'athism is Arab socialism, a socialism with Arab characteristics which is not associated with the international socialist movement, and pan-Arab ideology. Ba'athism, as developed by Aflaq and Bitar, was a unique left-wing Arab-centric ideology. The ideology presented itself as representing the "Arab spirit against materialistic communism" and "Arab history against dead reaction." It held ideological similarity and a favourable outlook to the Non-Aligned Movement politics of Jawaharlal Nehru, Gamal Abdel Nasser, and Josip Broz Tito, and historically opposed affiliation with either the American-led Western Bloc or the Soviet-led Eastern Bloc during the Cold War. *''Core ideas are:'' #Arab socialism, #Socialism with Arab characteristics which is not associated with the international socialist movement, #A pan-Arab ideology. #A secular system and the belief that religion should not be involved with the ordinary social and political life. Nasserism Nasserism (Arabic: التيار الناصري‎ at-Tayyār an-Nāṣṣarī) is a socialist Arab nationalist political ideology based on the thinking of Gamal Abdel Nasser, one of the two principal leaders of the Egyptian Revolution of 1952, and Egypt's second President. Spanning the domestic and international spheres, it combines elements of Arab socialism, republicanism, nationalism, anti-imperialism, Developing world solidarity, and international non-alignment. In the 1950s and 1960s, Nasserism was amongst the most potent political ideologies in the Arab world. This was especially true following the Suez Crisis of 1956 (known in Egypt as the Tripartite Aggression), the political outcome of which was seen as a validation of Nasserism, and a tremendous defeat for Western imperial powers. During the Cold War, its influence was also felt in other parts of Africa, and the developing world, particularly with regard to anti-imperialism, and non-alignment. The scale of the Arab defeat in the Six-Day War of 1967 damaged the standing of Nasser, and the ideology associated with him. Though it survived Nasser's death in 1970, certain important tenets of Nasserism were revised or abandoned totally by his successor, Anwar Sadat, during what he termed the 'Corrective Revolution', and later his Infitah economic policies. Under the three decade rule of Sadat's successor, Hosni Mubarak, most of the remaining socialist infrastructure of Egypt was replaced by neo-liberal policies strongly at odds with Nasserist principles. In the international arena, Mubarak departed almost entirely from traditional Egyptian policy, becoming a steadfast ally of both the U.S. government, and Israel, the latter still viewed by most Egyptians with enmity and distrust, derived largely from the five wars that Egypt fought against Israel between 1948 and 1973. During Nasser's lifetime, Nasserist groups were encouraged and often supported financially by Egypt, to the extent that many became seen as willing agents of the Egyptian government in its efforts to spread revolutionary nationalism in the Arab World. In the 1970s, as a younger generation of Arab revolutionaries came to the fore, Nasserism outside of Egypt metamorphosed into other Arab nationalist, and pan-Arabist movements, including component groups of the Lebanese National Movement during the Lebanese Civil War. The main Nasserite movements that continued to be active till today on the Lebanese scene are mainly represented by the organization in Sidon of populist Nasserist partisans (al-Tanzim al-Sha'bi al-Nassiri) that are led by Oussama Saad, and in Beirut as represented mainly by the Mourabitoun movement. Both groups have been mainly active since the early 1950s among Sunni Muslims, and they are currently associated politically with the 'March 8' coalitions in Lebanese politics. Nasserism continues to have significant resonance throughout the Arab world to this day, and informs much of the public dialogue on politics in Egypt, and the wider region. Prominent Nasserist Hamdeen Sabahi competed in the first round of the 2012 Egyptian Presidential election, and only narrowly avoided securing a position in the run-off against eventual winner Mohamed Morsi. *''Core ideas are'' #Arab nationalism, #Pan-Arabism, #Arab socialism, #Republicanism, #Anti-imperialism, #Third-Worldism. Social democracy Social democracy is a political ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justice within the framework of a capitalist economy, and a policy regime involving collective bargaining arrangements, a commitment to representative democracy, measures for income redistribution, regulation of the economy in the general interest and welfare state provisions. Social democracy thus aims to create the conditions for capitalism to lead to greater democratic, egalitarian and solidaristic outcomes; and is often associated with the set of socioeconomic policies that became prominent in Northern Europe and Western Europe, particularly the Nordic model in the Nordic countries, during the latter half of the 20th century. Also see #Warsaw Pact #COMECON #USSR #Iron Certain #Bamboo Curtain #Inner German Border #Collective farms #Russian and Soviet Leaders since 1917 #Life under communism #Political Bureau (Politburo) #Czechoslovakian leaders #Russian and Soviet Leaders since 1917 #American Presidents since 1913 #London's political 'Loony Left' #IG Metall strikes between 1955 and 1985 #Kent State University vs. Ohio National Guardsmen #A political diorama Links #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Left #http://historyproject.ucdavis.edu/lessons/view_lesson.php?id=43 #http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/New_Left #https://newleftreview.org/II/61/stuart-hall-life-and-times-of-the-first-new-left #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Left #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoxhaism #http://www.revleft.com/vb/threads/75107-could-someone-explain #https://www.marxists.org/history/erol/ncm-5/cpml-hoxha.htm #https://theredstarvanguard.wordpress.com/2011/06/11/a-brief-guide-to-hoxhaism/ #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nasserism #http://www.saylor.org/site/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/Nasserism.pdf #http://www.oxfordislamicstudies.com/article/opr/t125/e1724?_hi=0&_pos=5409 #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guevarism #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Che_Guevara #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fidel_Castro #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3V-1BL1Tr90 #http://www.socialism.org.uk/ #http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/communism #http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Communism #http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/socialism #http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/socialism #http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/socialism #http://encyclopedia2.thefreedictionary.com/socialism #http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/communism #http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Socialism #http://encyclopedia2.thefreedictionary.com/communism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Communism #http://people.howstuffworks.com/communism.htm #http://money.howstuffworks.com/socialism.htm #http://www.dictionary.com/browse/communism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/New_Labour #https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Blairism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Blairism #http://www.qwhatis.com/what-is-blairism/ #http://london.wikia.com/wiki/Millennium_Dome #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_O2 #http://www.britannica.com/topic/Millennium-Dome #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_O2 #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Millennium_Dome #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tramlink #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_democracy #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_anarchism #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ba%27ath_Party #https://newrepublic.com/article/107238/baathism-obituary #http://www.eretzyisroel.org/~jkatz/baath.html #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ba%27athism #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ba%27ath_Party #https://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/the-secular-life/201407/what-does-secular-mean #https://www.vocabulary.com/dictionary/secular #http://www.thefreedictionary.com/secular #http://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/secularism Category:Politics Category:Cold War Category:USSR Category:Soviet Union Category:Terrorism Category:Heo